Computers have revolutionized the storage, retrieval and use of information. As the costs and size of computer memory has gone down, the amount of information accessible to a user has increased substantially. The expansion of networks, including global networks, such as the Internet, has also greatly contributed to this growth. This growth has greatly outpaced the ability of existing systems to find, share and organize that information.
Originally, electronic file systems were based upon simple filing concepts from paper files. Files were organized into folders and subfolders, just like documents in filing cabinets. As the number and types of files have grown, the inadequacies of the early systems have become increasingly apparent. In the physical environment, as the number of filing cabinets increased, indexing systems were developed to locate specific files or documents. Such systems are still used in controlling physical documents. In the electronic realm, similar file management systems have also developed. However, networks have changed the nature of file storage. A user is no longer limited to the files on a single computer. Instead, a single user can create, store, access, modify and copy files on any number of machines, including their own computer, network servers, and even co-workers computers. Additionally, others on a network may be creating, copying, and modifying those same files. The exploding use of email has also contributed to current problems. Emails are also retained and they need to be organized and controlled, so that they can be later located, accessed and used. Within existing computer filing systems, disorganization is rampant, and it can be hard to find things. In recent years, various disparate applications have emerged to solve some aspects of the problems: Version Control systems, Document Management systems, Workflow systems, Configuration Management systems, Archiving systems, Backup systems, general purpose databases, etc. These applications are yet other places to store files, in systems that have to be learned, maintained, backed up, etc.
One of the many problems with existing electronic filing systems is the creation of copies. It is very easy to copy a file. There are also important reasons why a copy of a file may be better than the original, in terms of accessibility and convenience. However, the creation of many copies further increases the disorganization of filing systems. Studies have shown that most of the files on people's computers and disks are copies of files from other computers on the network, from read-only media, and from their own computer.
The creation of copies can be very confusing. The original file may be changed, or the copy may be changed. Then, they are no longer exact copies, but a user can easily lose track of which is the correct one. Many times the creator of a copy forgets about it or why it was created. The copy then continues to exist, using valuable storage and name space, but without any purpose. The vast majority of copies are not necessary. Therefore, a need exists for a file management system with improved performance such that the need for copies is limited. Furthermore, a need exists for a file management system that maintains information about copies of files so that its use and relationship to other files can be easily determined.
Another problem with current file systems is that different users may use different approaches to file organization. This leads to difficulties in finding and sharing files. Another problem is the way that access control and sharing are managed. The sharing and access control features in the Windows™ operating system, for example, are very difficult for the average user to make sense of, to use and to maintain. An advanced user is typically needed to establish and maintain file sharing groups and related mechanisms. Improper sharing and access control may allow access to information that should not be disclosed, or files may be inaccessible that should be shared. Therefore, a need exists for a file management system that allows simple control of access control and file sharing.
Locating a desired file is another complicated process in existing systems. Each computer or disk drive is often searched separately, even though information may be stored on several different, interconnected, computers. Even if a search looks for a file on multiple computers, the search results can be misleading or incomplete. The problems with copies may mean that a search may produce many duplicate results and results that do not include the best version. The system provides little, if any, assistance in determining which is the proper (e.g. current) file. Therefore, a need exists for a file management system that allows searching on multiple computers and organizes results in a useful manner.
It is well known that it is advisable to maintain backup copies of files in case of corruption, loss, or other problems. However, there are numerous problems with backup systems. Often, backup systems are not installed or operated on a regular basis. Sometimes, backups do not succeed when scheduled. Very often, only essential servers are backed up; the files on individual computers typically are not regularly backed up. Additionally, locating and retrieving a backup file can be difficult. Therefore, a need exists for a file management system that simplifies the backup and restoration processes. Other drawbacks exist.